Wiz Quiz Challenge
The Wiz Quiz Challenge was added on August 14th, 2014. Enter the Wiz Quiz by tapping the "Wiz Quiz" icon in the Quests map. Then, a picture along with a related question and the 4 answer choices will be presented. You can then choose a choice. If you answer correctly, you'll get 500 Friendship Points (FP) and a special reward based on your accumulated correct answers from previous days. But, if you answer incorrectly, you'll only get 100 FP. You can only challenge the Wiz Quiz once per day. The quiz is reset daily on 03:00 AM of server time. Notes: *So far, there is no time limit to answer the question. *If you answer incorrectly, the accumulated correct answers will not reset. The correct answers count simply stays the same. *With the current rewards structure, it is possible to earn 48 crystals in total. Rewards Database The following is a database of existing questions. Difficult Questions Wq3.jpg|In which Japanese city would you find this statue? (Kamakura) Wq5.jpg|This scenery can be seen from the Marine Bay Sands Hotel located in which country? (Singapore) Wq6.jpg|Name the cooking style used for the pictured Chinese cuisine. (Szechuan cuisine) Wq7.jpg|Name this hairstyle. (One Length) wq10.jpg|Name this dessert made from layers of pastry and cream. (Mille-feuille) wq12.jpg|Name the red cloth used in bullfights as shown above. (Muleta) wq17.jpg|Name this tropical fish (Guppy) wq18.jpg|Known as the model for Peter Rabbit. What is the breed of this rabbit? (Netherland Dwarf) wq19.jpg|Named after an American actress what is the name of the above bag? (Kelly Bag) wq21.jpg|The pictures glass is known as a champagne what? (Flute) wq26.jpg|Name this Russian breed of dog. (Samoyed) wq28.jpg|What is the name of the hat worn by the man pictured above? (Dombrero) wq29.jpg|What is the game in the above image? (Backgammon) wq30.jpg|What is the famous Russian souvenir doll pictured above? (Matryoshka) wq32.jpg|In which city would you find this statue? (Rio de Janeiro) wq33.jpg|What is the item held in the above image (Rosary) wq34.jpg|What is the name of this white surfaced cheese? (Camembert) wq35.jpg|What musical instrument is this man playing? (Banjo) wq37.jpg|Name this food. (Paella) wq40.jpg|What is the name of the above dessert? (Opera) wq42.jpg|In Ping Pong the pictured grip is known as what? (Penhold) wq43.jpg|Name this striped animal (Antelope) wq44.jpg|What is the above type of trees called? (Mangrove) wq45.jpg|Name the above flower (Gladiolus) wq46.jpg|What is this traditional turkish food called? (Doner Kabab) wq47.jpg|What is the name of the equipment he is holding? (Broom) wq48.jpg|The pictured traditional Chinese theater is known as? (Peking Opera) wq51.jpg|What is the name of the riding method shown above? (Monkey Crouch) wq54.jpg|This famous tourist location is located where? (Rome) wq55.jpg|In Poker what do you call the hand shown above? (Full House) wq57.jpg|What is the above sweet named after the inventor? (Madeleine) wq58.jpg|What is the pictured Vietnamese dish called? (Goi Cuon) wq60.jpg|What is the name of this canyon located in US? (Grand Canyon) wq61.jpg|What is the name of this famous tropical flower? (Bougainvillea) wq63.jpg|Name this flower. (Viola) wq64.jpg|Also the birthstone for March. Name the Gem pictured above. (Coral) wq65.jpg|Name the Japanese musical instrument shown above. (Shamisen) wq68.jpg|Name this Korean Soup made from chicken stuffed with rice. (Samgyetang) wq70.jpg|Name the flower in the above picture. (Sweet pea) wq71.jpg|What is this Salad called? (Mimoza salad) wq72.jpg|Name the house planet shown above. (Pothos) wq73.jpg|Name the method of carving used for the above brooch. (Cameo) wq74.jpg|What is the name of the design for the clothing worn above? (Paisley) wq75.jpg|Name the above animal that lives in South America. (Alpaca) Screenshot_2014-12-19-09-08-07.png|What is this cooking pot called? (Tajine) wq78.jpg|What is this native South American animal? (Guanaco) wq80.jpg|Name this flower that blooms in summer. (Marigold) wq82.jpg|Name this location built by the Maya civilization. (Chichen Itza) wq85.jpg|What musical instrument is this man playing? (Balalaika) wq87.jpg|The pictured gate is located in which country? (Korea) wq89.jpg|What is the above world heritage site? (Sagrada Fam_lia) wq96.jpg|Name the above famous tourist location. (Angkor Wat) wq97.jpg|Name this palace famous for it's yellow walls. (Sch_nbrunn Palace) wq103.jpg|In which city would you find this statue? (Copenhagen) wq104.jpg|Name the breed of the cat pictured above. (Himalayan) wq105.jpg|What is the name of this famous European mountain? (Matterhorn) wq106.jpg|What Pasta dish is pictured above? (Carbonara) wq107.jpg|What instrument is being played above? (Mandolin) wq109.jpg|What is the name of this building? (Buckingham Palace) wq110.jpg|Used in South America. What is the name of this boat? (Totora) wq111.jpg|What is this hat called? (Mortarboard) wq112.jpg|What type of Giraffe is pictured? (Reticulated Giraffe) wq113.jpg|What is the name of this famous tropical fish? (Angelfish) wq115.jpg|What is the name of this Indian instrument? (Sitar) wq116.jpg|What is this tropical fruit called? (Mangosteen) wq117.jpg|What is the name of this palace located in Beijing? (Forbidden City) wq118.jpg|name the traditional clothing worn in the picture. (Sarafan) wq124.jpg|What is the name of the tool held by the athlete? (Mallet) wq125.jpg|What is this building? (Shuri Castle) wq127.jpg|Name this World Heritage Site (Mashu Pichu) wq128.jpg|What is the name of this bridge in Paris? (Pont Neuf) Easy Questions Wq1.jpg|What is the name given to a pendant that can store photos? (Locket) Wq2.jpg|Name the food pictured. (Caviar) Wq4.jpg|What is the title of the statue pictured? (The thinker) Wq8.jpg|What is the tool as shown above used to row a canoe? (Paddle) Wq9.jpg|Also known as the forest giraffe. What is the animal pictured? (Okapi) wq11.jpg|What is the name of the Ballerina costume as shown? (Tutu) wq13.jpg|Chihuahuas are native to which country? (Mexico) wq14.jpg|In which country would you find this castle? (Japan) wq15.jpg|Also known as the City of Water Where is the Italian city pictured? (Venice) wq16.jpg|In which country is the pictured national park? (Australia) wq20.jpg|This tool is used to makeup which part of the body? (Eyelashes) wq22.jpg|What is the name of the sport pictured above? (Rafting) wq23.jpg|Name the Chinese food in the above picture. (Sticky Rice Dumpling) wq24.jpg|Name this animal that dig holes in the ground. (Prairie Dog) wq25.jpg|Name the above animal famous for its tusks. (Walrus) wq27.jpg|Name the World Heritage Site@ @pictured above. (Taj Mahal) wq31.jpg|What sport is this? (Squash) wq36.jpg|Name the famous building pictured above (Opera House) wq38.jpg|What is the name given to a cup as shown in the picture? (Goblet) wq39.jpg|What is the above tropical fruit? (Papaya) wq41.jpg|What is the name of the pictured skirt like clothing? (Kilt) wq49.jpg|What is the name of this soup made with beetroot? (Borscht) wq50.jpg|Name this sport. (Cricket) wq52.jpg|This cheese with holes is known as? (Emmental Cheese) wq53.jpg|In which European city would you find this bus? (London) wq56.jpg|What is this hairstyle called? (Chignon Bun) wq59.jpg|What is this animal? (Red Panda) wq62.jpg|What is the name of the man in the right of the image? (Dealer) wq66.jpg|Name these statues of the Easter Island in Chile. (Moai) wq67.jpg|Name the sport above. (Polo) wq69.jpg|The food pictured is a type of what? (Sushi) wq76.JPG|Above is the flag of which country? (Brazil) wq77.JPG|name this tropical fruit. (Mango) wq79.jpg|What is the name of this South Asian clothing? (Sari) wq81.jpg|Name the traditional Mexican food (Nachos) wq83.jpg|What is the name of this dance? (Limbo) wq84.jpg|What is the name of the statue on the building? (Gargoyle) wq86.jpg|What is the name of the game being played? (Jenga) wq88.jpg|What is this pastry named after a country? (Danish) wq90.jpg|What is the pictured breed of dog? (Saint Bernard) wq91.jpg|What is the name of this famous bridge? (Tower Bridge) wq92.jpg|What is the above fruit? (Lychee) wq93.jpg|What is the name of this bird native to Australia? (Emu) wq94.jpg|What is this sport? (Lacrosse) wq95.jpg|This South American coat is known as? (Poncho) wq98.jpg|What pattern is used for this man's vest? (Argyle) wq99.jpg|What is the name of the bird pictured above? (Kingfisher) wq100.jpg|What instrument is being played above? (Horn) wq101.jpg|What is the name of the toy pictured above? (Hula Hoop) wq102.jpg|In which city would you find this tourist location? (Athens) wq108.jpg|What is this object made from clipped foliage called? (Topiary) wq114.jpg|What is the Australian animal pictured? (Wombat) wq119.jpg|Name the breed of dog. (Golden Retriever) wq120.jpg|What instrument is being played above? (Oboe) wq121.jpg|The above statue is of which US President? (Lincoln) wq122.jpg|What is this dessert? (Tiramisu) wq123.jpg|Name this piece of equipment under the shoe (Crampons) wq126.jpg|What is the name of this American monument? (Totem Pole) wq129.jpg|Above is the flag of which country? (Canada) wq130.jpg|What is the name of the pictured French sweet? (Macaron) Category:Gameplay